


Pretty Lines

by molossiamerica (afjakwrites)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a flirt, M/M, Mutual Pining, Steve's an idiot, Swing Dancing, dozen roses, lots of cheesy lines, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afjakwrites/pseuds/molossiamerica
Summary: “Are you flirting with me?”“Have been for the past year, thanks for noticing.”Or; Three times Steve is ridiculously oblivious to Bucky’s advances, and one time he isn’t.





	Pretty Lines

**Author's Note:**

> More of my boys! Written for the Happy Steve Bingo!

“Seriously, Nat, he’s driving me fucking _ crazy. _ ” Bucky groaned, running his flesh hand down his face in a show of frustration that his companion merely rolled her eyes at. They were currently seated in one of the many lounge areas of Stark Tower, the team having spent the night there as they usually did the day after a mission. 

“Have you tried being more obvious?” She asked. “Steve’s stubborn; if he believes you’re not interested, he’s going to take some serious convincing to think otherwise.” 

“I dunno how much more obvious I can be,” Bucky huffed. “I know his dumb ass better than anyone--he’s always been too modest, never thought anyone could be attracted to him. Pretty sure that’s most of the reason we never managed to get together back in the day--I was hintin’ like crazy, but his dumbass never understood. Unless he does get it and he just doesn’t want me.”

Natasha shook her head, sleek red hair slipping over her shoulder as she did so. “No, he does. You should see the way he looks at you when you’re not paying attention or the way he talks about you when you’re not around. I mean, he’s pretty obvious about it even when you  _ are  _ around.” She replied, a teasing smile set upon her face. 

Bucky heaved a sigh, about to respond when the door to the lounge opened and Steve himself appeared, smiling politely at Natasha and Bucky as he approached. 

“Watch this,” Bucky whispered to Natasha before raising his eyes to meet Steve’s. “Damn, Rogers, lookin’ good,” he said loudly to Steve, smiling playfully at the man as he ran his eyes appreciatively up Steve’s figure. 

Steve grinned back at the man. “Keep it in your pants, Barnes.” He replied teasingly as he approached Bucky and Natasha. 

“Nah, Stevie, seriously. I swear you get more and more beautiful every day,” Bucky replied, adoration heavy in his eyes as he gazed up at the man. 

Steve laughed. “That’s a pretty line--I’d save it for a date if I were you.”

“Then can I take you on one?” Came Bucky’s easy reply, smooth and sweet, the epitome of charm. 

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Steve replied sarcastically. “Clint’s ordering Chinese food. Either of you two want anything?”

“We already ordered tacos for everyone,” Natasha answered. 

“Alright, I’ll tell him not to order then. Let us know when they’re here.” Steve replied easily, patting Bucky on the shoulder before turning on his heel and leaving the room. 

Bucky shot Natasha a look. “ _ See _ ?”

She nodded sagely. “That was painful to watch. I didn’t think he was  _ that _ stupid,” she joked. 

“You have no idea.” 

 

* * *

Following his conversation with Natasha, Bucky decided to try a different approach. It was obvious that overt flirting like he’d observed was common today didn’t get through to Steve, so perhaps he needed to try it old-school. Steve was still an old-fashioned man in many ways despite his presence in the modern world and his liberal views--perhaps he’d responded better to the old-fashioned way of romancing someone.

Bucky started with something he thought was rather simple and that he remembered doing occasionally back in the day. He was sure even the impossibly thickheaded Steve couldn’t misinterpret his intentions after _ this.  _

Thus, he walked down to a local farmer’s market while Steve was out of the house in a meeting and picked up everything he needed to make Steve’s favorite meal as well as a dozen impeccable red roses wrapped together in delicate white paper and tied at the stems with silky white ribbon. He returned to their shared apartment just before five and began to cook, hiding the roses away so that he could present them to Steve himself.

Steve arrived home an hour and a half later, blinking in surprise when he was immediately greeted by the smell of delicious food. He glanced around, noting that the kitchen table was neatly set, an empty vase in the center and a bottle of wine beside it. Hesitantly Steve entered the kitchen, frowning when he realized Bucky was nowhere to be seen. He was about to call out for the man when he heard him shuffle in from behind. He twisted around and froze in place. 

Bucky was standing before him, his long hair combed neatly back and tucked behind his ears. In his hand he held a bouquet of stunning red roses. 

“...Hey, Buck,” Steve greeted slowly, confused. “What’s goin’ on?”

“These are for you,” Bucky said, holding the bouquet out to Steve with a charming smile. “Figured I’d make dinner tonight. Your favorite.” 

Steve slowly accepted the bouquet and Bucky was delighted by the slight pink tint that came to his pale cheeks as he raised the flowers to his nose and breathed in. Then, he lowered his hand and set the bouquet on the counter. “Thanks,” he said. “Any particular reason why?”

“Nope,” Bucky replied, stepping closer with a meaningful look in his eyes. “Just wanted to do something nice for you ‘s all.”

Steve’s eyes met Bucky’s, blue on blue, and for a moment Bucky was sure that Steve understood. And then, just as quickly as the light of comprehension had appeared in Steve’s eyes, it disappeared and the man’s shoulders slumped slightly, surprise melting away. He smiled gently at Bucky. “Thanks, Buck. You’re a real good friend, y’know that?”

Bucky wanted to smack himself upside the head. He wanted to grab Steve by the shoulders and shake him around, shouting about how much he wanted him. But instead he waved his hand dismissively and grinned rakishly. 

“Don’t you start getting sappy on me. C’mon and sit down.”

* * *

The following weekend, Bucky attempted old-fashioned romance once more. This time he decided he would make it less subtle and take charge a bit more, so at six in the evening on Saturday, Bucky stepped into the living room. Steve was seated on the couch bent over his sketchpad, his brows furrowed slightly and his gaze hyper focused upon his work. He was so gorgeous when he was deep in concentration--hell, he was gorgeous all day, every day--but there was something so endearing about the passion in Steve’s eyes, the determination etched into every line of his face when he focused on what he loved.

“Hey,” Bucky said, and Steve jerked slightly as though awakening from a trance. 

“Hey,” Steve greeted, looking up his friend up and down once and noting his formal attire. “What’re you all dressed up for?”

Bucky had selected his best pair of slacks, a white button down, and a pair of perfectly polished dress shoes. “We’re going dancing,” he said, grinning at Steve. 

“What?” Steve asked, raising a brow. “Buck, you know I’m not a good dancer. ‘Sides, dancing isn’t what it used to be. We’d both be lost in some club.”

“No clubs, Rogers, we’re going to a dance hall. No but’s! Go get changed.”  Bucky instructed, grinning when Steve let out a groan. 

“You’re fuckin’ bossy,” Steve huffed as he stood up, “dunno why I let you drag me around.” He teased, the playful glint in his eyes making Bucky’s heart flutter despite the easy familiarity behind it.

“‘Cause you love me.” 

“Punk.” 

“Takes one to know one,” Bucky cheekily called after him as Steve entered his bedroom and closed the door. 

A few minutes later and Steve emerged from his room in an outfit similar to  Bucky’s: a clean button-down tucked into a pair of slacks, a pair of dress shoes, and a suit jacket hanging over his arm. Bucky could have spent hours standing there admiring Steve, but he forced his eyes off of the man and instead turned around, leading him to the door. Steve followed behind and the pair made comfortable, easy conversation as they left their apartment and walked to the dance hall. 

When they arrived, Bucky glanced around, impressed by the dance hall. When he glanced to Steve, he could tell that he was too; his blue eyes shone with pleasant nostalgia and his mouth was curved upward into a light smile. For a moment the pair simply stood side-by-side in the door, surveying the room. The event was already packed with couples of all sorts dancing to the loud swing music that the band at the front of the room was playing. Off to the side of the large room several small tables were pushed against a wall where couples and small groups sat talking and drinking. 

“Well? You ready?” Bucky asked Steve as the band started a new song, offering his flesh hand to the man. 

Steve looked nervously out onto the floor and Bucky was struck with the memory of Steve making exactly that face some seventy years prior after Bucky’d dragged him to a dance hall. “Buck, I don’t--”

“Oh, c’mon, Rogers. We didn’t come here to stand around,” Bucky teased and took the man’s hand, tugging him out onto the floor while Steve protested halfheartedly. 

For the next three songs Bucky guided Steve through the motions of dancing, surprised at how much he remembered even with so much time having passed since he’d last danced. As he expected, Steve was ridiculously clumsy and awkward, having trouble following along to the music and frequently stepping on Bucky’s feet. He kept his gaze on the ground through the majority of the dances, clearly trying to keep up with the fast pace the song set. Bucky had both of Steve’s hands clasped in his and was trying his best to demonstrate the proper movements, but it seemed that the easy fluidity Steve maintained on the battlefield didn’t transfer to dancing. Bucky attempted to tug him forward slightly and Steve stumbled a step too far, his heel landing directly onto Bucky’s toes. 

He looked up, flushed red in the face, and met Bucky’s eyes. “Shit, sorry,” he mumbled embarrassedly. 

Bucky could hardly find it in him to respond, utterly struck by Steve’s beauty. It couldn’t be fair for a man to be as alluring as Steve was in that moment, all bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks and skin beginning to glisten with sweat. The sight of the man so flustered sent Bucky’s head spinning, his heart fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings. It was ridiculous, what Steve did to him. His mind melted to mush the second those eyes were turned on him, his body humming wherever they touched despite how familiar they were with each other. There was no one on earth he was as comfortable with, and yet he still went dizzy when Steve smiled at him. 

The song ended and the band announced that they were going to slow things down for a song or two. Steve moved to step off the floor, but Bucky tightened his grip and pulled the man back. 

“Where d’you think you’re going? A slow song’s probably the only chance you’ll get to dance without stepping on my feet,” Bucky teased. 

“You’re a real pain in the ass, Barnes, y’know that?” Steve joked as he shuffled closer to Bucky, affection heavy in his eyes. 

“You’ve been remindin’ me every day since 1930, pal, but you’re worse by  _ far _ .” Bucky replied cheekily, slipping a hand to Steve’s waist without thinking. 

Steve glanced down at Bucky’s flesh hand planted on his waist and then his eyes flickered up to the man’s face. Sheepishly and with his cheeks a deep red, Steve slid his free hand around Bucky’s neck and Bucky swore he nearly went into cardiac arrest. It couldn’t be fair for anyone to look as divine as Steve did then, his face inches from Bucky’s, his cheeks burning and looking so shy that Bucky’s heart ached looking at him, he was so goddamned endearing. 

Bucky’s metal hand remained tight around Steve’s calloused fingers and he slowly rocked forward, beginning to lead Steve through the dance. Steve caught on rather well, as he’d expected--he was still somewhat clumsy, but he managed to keep himself from stepping on Bucky’s toes without having to look down constantly. Instead, he kept his eyes on Bucky’s face, smiling gently at him as he caught onto the movements. Bucky smiled back, admiring him, falling more in love with him with every passing second. 

The song ended and a new one began, this one equally as slow. Steve took a small step closer and Bucky blinked, startled, when he sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, beginning to hum along to the song. It was the most content Bucky’d seen Steve in a long time, all the worry and the stress seeming to slip easily from his handsome face. Bucky allowed himself to study Steve’s face, memorizing every single detail of the man’s expression. 

The song ended too soon and the band picked up the tempo once more. Startling Bucky, Steve grinned and spun him around, beginning to dance with enthusiasm. Bucky laughed aloud, throwing his head back, and allowed Steve to lead him however clumsily. Before long the pair was talking and laughing loudly, Steve stumbling frequently and Bucky always steadying him. 

Bucky looked around, noting a group of people toward the back of the room staring and pointing at them as they talked amongst each other. Two of them even had their phones out and pointed at them. Bucky flashed them a grin and turned his eyes to Steve. 

“Y’know, people are gonna think we’re a couple, the way we’re dancing.” Bucky grinned. 

Steve laughed. “Well, they don’t know you the way I do. You just like embarrassing me.”

Bucky laughed, but his heart sank into the pit of his stomach and suddenly he didn’t feel like dancing. 

* * *

Considering his attempts at romancing Steve the old-fashioned way were a spectacular failure, Bucky decided he’d return to his previous practice of simply flirting with Steve whenever and wherever he could. At the moment Natasha, Sam, Steve, and Bucky were in the kitchen trying (and failing) to recreate one of Bucky’s mother’s old caramel cheesecake recipes. Steve was covered in a comical amount of flour, Bucky’s hands were sticky with caramel, Sam had spilled the first batch of melted chocolate all over the floor and Natasha, of course, remained impeccably clean as she neatly poured the cake mixture into the pan.

Bucky licked his fingers and looked up at Steve as he placed a digit in his mouth, grinning when Steve’s face went slightly pink. “Mmm. This caramel tastes almost as sweet as you, Steve,” he purred suggestively. 

Steve rolled his eyes and turned away. “Save the pretty lines for a fella you plan to take out,” he replied. 

Sam and Natasha shot each other a matching look of astonishment, their eyes silently asking the question  _ how can he be so stupid?  _

“Who says I wasn’t plannin’ on takin’ you out?” Bucky asked. 

“It’s seventy years too late to be dragging me on double dates, Buck.”

“Alright, then let’s go out just the two of us.”

Steve snorted. “Sure,” he responded sarcastically, “where’re you taking me?”

“Hmmm,” Bucky grinned rakishly at Steve and leaned against the counter beside him, batting his eyelashes. “How about that little Italian place you like so much? Dinner, maybe a movie, a walk through the park afterward?”

Steve’s cheeks went pink and he quickly turned away, but Bucky wasn’t giving up this time. He was going to keep going until Steve got the hint, and he was going to be as obvious as it took. He followed Steve, stepping in front of him and meeting his eyes with a grin. 

“It’s sweet how fast you blush. Wonder what else I could do to make your face turn red like that,” he said playfully. 

Steve swatted at the man as if he were jokingly amused, but the pink refused to fade from his cheeks. 

Bucky leaned in further, smiling coyly.  “Betcha if I gave you a kiss, you’d turn red as a rose.”

Steve’s eyes went wide and he gaped at the man. “Are--are you flirting with me?” He asked suddenly. Behind him, he heard a clap and turned around to see Natasha and Sam retracting from a high-five with wide smiles. He turned back around and Bucky was grinning triumphantly. 

“Have been for the past year, thanks for noticing,” he laughed. 

Steve blinked. “What? No you haven’t.”

“Dude, are you seriously  _ that _ dense?” Sam asked from behind. 

And suddenly, Steve was struck with the realization that he was an idiot. The constant pick-up lines, the roses, the dancing… Christ. Bucky’d been throwing hints his way for  _ months  _ and he’d had no idea. Steve wanted to smack himself. 

“D’you mean it?” He asked then, face reddened. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “‘Course I do, idiot.”

Steve grinned and reached forward, taking Bucky’s face in his hands. Without thought, he pressed his lips to Bucky’s and grinned into the kiss when Bucky responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist to drag him closer, the pair losing themselves to each other.

“Fucking _ finally _ ,” Bucky grinned when he pulled back.


End file.
